


The Walls, They’ll Shatter

by moviegeek03



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: Seeing someone you love in the hospital was never easy. Seeing the accident, the reason they were there, that never helped much. Knowing it could be worse...fearing the what if's...that was by and large the hardest. With Owen hurt on a fire, TK is left to pick up the pieces as he waits. Alone...or so he thought.Tarlos Week Day 2 - “It’s okay to cry” + Comfort
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942996
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	The Walls, They’ll Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for day two! Trying to see if I can't keep up for the week...so I apologize for any typos or inaccuracies.

He wanted to get up. He wanted to pace the floors. But his body just wouldn’t cooperate. He was too tired. Too sore. Too sad. Too scared. God it had all been too much. So much…

TK chewed on his nail nervously. His leg bounced as he stared down the ER doors once again. Those same damn doors that Owen had been wheeled behind not even an hour earlier. God, he hated those doors. He hated all of this. It was just too much.

He felt the tears well up behind his eyes. He angrily rubbed at them, trying to get them to go away. Now was not the time. He had to be strong. He couldn’t break down. He couldn’t prove to his dad how weak he was. How much he couldn’t handle things. Things like this. On his own.

_Because you just may have to soon…_

He wanted to scream. Cry. Break something. Anything would be a welcome distraction to waiting. Alone. All alone.

He let his head fall back against the ER’s waiting room seat. The stiff, unforgiving plastic, dug into his neck. He didn’t mind. The pain helped center him. Just for a moment. Gave him something to focus on, something other than the fact that Owen had been wheeled back behind those double doors, unconscious. God only knew what was wrong…

It was supposed to be a simple call. It was a small house fire. An oven had malfunctioned and caught the kitchen on fire. Nothing seemed difficult according to dispatch. The family had gotten out, those who were home at least.

Too bad they didn’t realize the oldest son had snuck his girlfriend in and the two were hiding out in the basement. Located right under the kitchen. Where the fire blazed. And blocked all their exits.

The basement didn’t have an outside entrance. No exit. When the mom tried to call her son to tell him to stay away, she had been horrified to learn he was trapped. Her screams had echoed across the yard, sending chills up and down the 126’s spines. Especially Owen.

Owen.

Who had nearly lost his own son more times than he could count.

God it was all his fault.

All his fault.

Owen wouldn’t have felt so much for the woman. Wouldn’t have felt so compelled to run into to blaze. If it hadn’t been for his own son. His own screw up of a son.

TK fisted his eyes until he saw stars.

God it all hurt.

He didn’t know what he would do. He didn’t know how to deal with this on his own. Sure, he had seen his dad hurt more times than any son should have to see. But this had been different. Owen had been fine. He had ran in with Judd. He had gotten the kids up the stairs. He had sent them forward with Judd. But he had somehow gotten stuck. TK vaguely remembered hearing Judd say their captain had started coughing and sputtering once they reached the main floor again. He had urged Judd forward. Said he would be behind him.

Only he wasn’t.

Something had happened. TK feared the worst. After all, his dad had lung cancer. Who was to say that something hadn’t been worse than Owen let on? Something that he wouldn’t recover from. Something TK had missed along the way.

He squeezed his eyes tight. He felt the tars slip down his cheeks. He felt himself shake with the sobs he was trying so hard to hold onto. He couldn’t fall apart. Not here. Not when he didn’t even know what was happening.

All he knew was that his dad had started coughing. Lost his breath. Had collapsed in somewhere behind Judd. Or at least that was TK’s best guess. When Judd had escaped and Owen wasn’t right behind…well TK hadn’t faired too well.

TK had ran forward, despite Judd yelling at him to wait. Despite knowing the fire was getting out of hand. Despite it all, he had ran back for his dad.

And he found him.

Owen had collapsed somewhere between the kitchen and the living room. He was coughing slightly when TK found him, but not conscious. He was pale. He didn’t move when TK yelled for him.

It was possibly the worst save of TK’s life. Not because it was that dangerous. The fire wasn’t great. It was bad. And he could still feel the smoke clogging his lungs even now. But seeing his dad like that…

God.

That wasn’t something he was going to forget. Not any time soon.

“TK!”

He jumped at the use of his name. It wasn’t a nurse. They had all been calling him Tyler. Or Mr. Strand. Neither of which were familiar. He hated them both.

But that voice, he definitely didn’t hate that voice.

He opened his watery eyes and saw Carlos walking toward him. He was clad in sweats. His pajamas, TK’s tired brain supplied _Shit._ It must be late. _Fuck._

“Carlos? What are you doing here?” He mentally cursed himself for the question, for how brash it came off.

“Michelle called me.” Carlos took up the seat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. A bag fell to the floor. TK hadn’t even noticed he was carrying it. Carlos didn’t seem bothered by TK’s tone or questions. “She told me your dad collapsed on a scene. That you ran in after him.” He ran his hand up and down TK’s back. “She said the crew had to stay on site to finish up and you were probably alone. Have you heard anything? Are you okay?” He eyed TK’s gear.

_Shit._

TK hadn’t even really realized he was still in his turn out gear. He meant to change but it hadn’t happened. Everything had been so intense and stressful. How he looked was the least of his worries.

“Um, yeah. It’s just…” He chewed on his lip. “Just waiting to hear about Dad.” He closed his eyes and willed the tears to go away. “I’m okay.”

Carlos hugged him to his chest. “Any news yet?”

“No.” His voice cracked. “They took him back about thirty minutes ago. He wasn’t…” He swallowed thickly. “His oxygen was really low.” He rubbed his hand over his face. “So not sure what is going on. I don’t…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Carlos kissed the side of his head. “It’s going to be okay.”

TK shook his head and squeezed his eyes tighter. “I don’t know. I just…he was coughing really bad. From what Judd said. And then he just went down. He was so—God— he was so still when I found him.”

Carlos squeezed his shoulder again. “You were the one to rescue him?”

TK nodded, not trusting his voice.

“God…TK.”

“I’m fine.” He knew he said it too fast. He knew Carlos wouldn’t buy it. But he tried it nonetheless.

“Yeah…okay.” Carlos was gentle. As always. He shifted so that he could push TK’s chin up, force him to meet his eyes. “Let’s try that again. How are you really?”

TK felt a tear slip past, despite all his attempts to keep it together. He couldn’t speak. He shook his head, not are what he was trying to convey. Nothing. Everything. All at once.

“Come here.” Carlos pulled him to his chest. TK let him and he fell. He fell apart. Hard. The tears came without abandon, despite all his attempts.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Carlos rubbed his back. “I’ve got you, babe. I’m here. It’s okay.”

TK shifted and turned himself into Carlos’s chest. He felt embarrassed, scared, everything.

“Shh…I’m here.” Carlos ran a hand up TK’s back and up to his hair. He carded his fingers through the locks. “We’ll be okay. So will your dad.”

TK sighed. “We don’t know that.”

Carlos pulled back so that he could look TK in the eyes. “No, but I know this hospital is good. They saved your ass, so I have a pretty high opinion of them. And Michelle, who wasn’t panicking as much with your dad as she was when you were shot.” TK winced at that reminder. “And I know you. You probably got to him as fast as possible and gave him the best chance for the others to help him.” He squeezed the back of TK’s neck. “So let me help you right now.”

“I’m f—“

“You aren’t. And that’s okay. I don’t expect you to be.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to TK’s forehead. “But let me help. Please.”

TK couldn’t respond, not to the pleading look Carlos gave him. So he nodded. He let Carlos decide what that meant from there. He couldn’t bring himself to make any more decisions. He was too afraid of what others he would have to figure out later.

Carlos squeezed his arms again and stood. He slung the bag over his shoulder and pulled TK to his feet. He all but stumbled into Carlos’s chest. “I’ve got you.” Carlos kept a firm grip on him and took him over to the nurse’s station. “Hey Lilly.” TK was surprised by the way Carlos addressed the nurse, but didn’t comment.

“Well,well, well. Look who it is. What can I do for you Officer Reyes?”

Carlos smiled at the woman. “Think you can help me out?” He nodded toward TK. “My boyfriend’s dad got injured on a call and I think he could use a space to change. And maybe a quick check over from a doctor. Michelle said she was worried he had some smoke inhalation of his own.”

“So this is the boy?” The nurse—Lilly— teased. “I know Michelle mentioned you had a new lover boy.” She gave them a look. “He’s cute.” TK blushed despite himself. “Come on. I’ll see what I can do, Carlos.” She nodded toward the nearby door. Carlos pulled him forward and past the entrance. Lilly met them on the other side and ushered them toward a curtained off area. “Here you go. You can help him get changed and I’ll see if I can’t find one of our residents to look him over.”

“Can you maybe give us some news on Captain Owen Strand as well? If it isn’t too much trouble.”

Lilly smiled softly and nudged TK toward the bed to sit. “I’ll see what I can do, but no promises Reyes.” She gave TK’s shoulder a squeeze and then left. Carlos was suddenly in front of TK, taking off his boots and helping him out of his gear.

“Thank you,” TK managed to squeak out.

Carlos smiled in response. He tugged off TK’s coat, earning a small wince from the man. “Are you hurt?”

TK shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

Carlos ignored him and started tugging at his uniform’s shirt. He undid the buttons and pulled it from TK’s shoulders, leaving him in his undershirt. He revealed a large bruise along his shoulder as he did so. “I think you are, TK.”

TK followed Carlos’s gaze down to his shoulder. He huffed. “I didn’t notice.”

Carlos’s fingers traced the edge of the bruise. “What else hurts, babe?”

“I’m fine. I—“

“Tyler,” Carlos urged.

TK groaned at the use of his real name. “Fine. That bruise hurts. I guess.” He rubbed at his face. “Um, chest is sore. Assuming smoke.”

“Did you wear your mask into the house?”

TK looked away. “I don’t know.”

Carlos just nodded.”It’s okay. Let’s just get you out of your gear and see if Lilly can make good on her promise.”

“Friend of yours?” TK let Carlos help him out of his uniform and into a pair of shorts and a hoodie Carlos had brought with him.

Carlos nodded. “She was in med school with Iris actually. She had a hard time after Iris disappeared so went back for her nursing certifications instead of going forward.”

“Oh…”

“Iris introduced us a long time ago. We stayed in touch. And she usually helps me when I have to come here for work.” He shrugged. “She’s a good nurse. She’ll get you some help.” TK’s face fell at that. “And maybe get some info on your dad for us.”

TK gave him a sad smile. He didn’t get the chance to respond before Lilly returned with another person in scrubs.

“Hello boys,” she greeted again. “I managed to find Dr. Connors here. I think he will be able to not only give you some answers on your Captain, but also give you a quick once over. Since,” she fixed TK with a stern look, “you apparently lied to us and said you were fine when we brought your dad back…”

“I really am—“

“Thank you, Lil,” Carlos interjected. He squeezed TK’s shoulder. “We appreciate it. A lot. I owe you one.”

She smiled at them and leaned against the nearby wall as the doctor started toward TK. “Hmmm, maybe. I’m always game for a drink if you are feeling it.”

“I think I can do that for you. Maybe in a week or two?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You’ve got your boy to take care of.” She held her hands up and sent a wide smile to them. “He’s a cutie, Reyes. I approve.”

Carlos blushed this time. TK bit his lip to not smile at it all. The doctor, to his credit, just shook his head. He sidled up to TK and started to assess him for injuries.

“Must you harass my patients?” he eventually sighed.

“Nah, just old friends who happen to be dating your patients.”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” He pressed a stethoscope to TK’s chest. “Well, your lungs sound a bit better than your dad’s Mr. Strand. But I think you both likely have a pretty good case of smoke inhalation.”

“You worked on my dad?” TK ignored all but the part about his dad.

“Yes, sir,” the doctor replied. “They are running a few more tests on him, but we think his mask failed and the smoke just overwhelmed his lungs. Giving his tumor and recent treatment, it probably took too much out of him. Let me finish checking you out and we can take you back to him. We’ll likely keep him for the night to monitor his oxygen, but he was improving and alert last I saw him.”

TK let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“He will probably be off work for a week or so.” He maneuvered his stethoscope around to check TK’s breathing more. He turned away and grabbed a pulse ox meter as well. “Though, I would say yours isn’t much better.”

“I’m okay,” TK replied quickly. He didn’t want to be relegated to a hospital bed of his own. He needed to see his dad.

The doctor smiled softly. “How about this…let’s get you on some oxygen for a few minutes and see if that helps clear your lungs. Your dad should be in his room soon. We’ll come back and check you over after and take you up to see him. Assuming you stay and let the oxygen do it’s job.” He raised an eyebrow. “Think you can do that?”

“He can,” Carlos replied for him, earning a deep sigh from TK. TK just nodded and allowed Lilly to place an oxygen mask over his face.

“Alright, Mr. Strand,” Dr. Connors continued. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“Thanks,” TK huffed.

Carlos shook the doctor’s hand before returning to TK. He sat on the edge of the bed beside his boyfriend and gave him a look over. “How are you?”

TK shrugged. “Just want to see Dad.”

“Soon, babe, soon.” He put his arm around TK. Despite everything, TK let himself fall into Carlos’s side. “It’s going to be okay. It sounds like your dad’s okay. You’ll see.”

TK couldn’t quite believe those words. It all felt like empty promises. He needed to see his dad to believe it. He needed to know for himself that Owen was going to be okay. That he really was as fine as the doctors had said.

Tk’s wish came eventually. Hours later than he had hoped. But the doctor was true to his word. He returned half an hour later and check TK’s oxygen levels. He deemed him fit enough to visit his dad and return home, should he choose. He didn’t really want to leave the hospital, not with his dad stuck there for the night.

_But Owen…_

Well, he seemed to have a different opinion on the matter.

“You look worse than I feel, kid.”

TK sighed. He had been brought to his dad’s room not that long ago. And Owen hadn’t wasted any time. He was immediately voicing his concerns, his worry for TK. Despite being the one in the hospital bed.

“Dad, I’m fine. Let’s just worry about you.”

“Kiddo, I’m okay.” Owen squeezed his hand. “They just want to take some precautions and keep me over night. My mask failed. That’s all. It happens, son. It didn’t have anything to do with my cancer.”

TK felt the tears rise once again. “You don’t know that. They said it probably didn’t help. They said—“

“That I’m going to be fine.” He rubbed his thumb across the back of TK’s hand. “And I seem to remember Dr. Connors saying you needed some rest yourself. And probably a hospital bed of your own.”

“I don’t, Dad. I’m okay. Really.

Owen sighed deeply. “Well, if you won’t take a hospital bed, at least let Carlos get you home to a real bed.” Carlos sent a nod to Owen over TK’s shoulders. “At least do that for your old man.”

“But dad—“

“Son, you did good today. You got me out. You saved me.” TK closed his eyes at those words. “Now you need some rest. Let Carlos take you home for the night. I’ll be fine. I am fine.”

“But…”

“Captain Strand’s right, babe.” Carlos stepped forward and wrapped his arms around TK from behind. “We can come back first thing in the morning. I’ll bring you. I promise.”

“Please, son. I’ll rest better if I knew you were home with Carlos. Not letting yourself stiffen up in that damn chair.”

TK deflated. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“You aren’t.” Owen squeezed his hand again. “You going home will let me rest better. I mean it. I’d rather you get some sleep. I promise. I’ll be okay. I am okay. Really.” He pulled TK’s hand onto his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

TK swallowed thickly. He nodded. Carlos squeezed his arms again.

“I’ll bring him back in the morning, Captain.”

Owen smiled at Carlos. “Make sure he gets some sleep for me.”

  
“Of course. I’ll feed him too.”

TK snorted around the emotions clogging his throat. “Not a puppy guys.” He wiped at his face, trying to keep the tears away despite his joking tone.

“I don’t know,” Owen teased in return. “You and Buttercup do share a lot in common.”

TK laughed wetly. “Whatever you say.” He shifted nervously.

Owen pulled on his hand. “Come here, TK.” That was all the urging TK needed. He fell forward and hugged his dad. He felt tears well in his eyes, but managed to keep the emotions at bay.

_For now._

TK eventually pulled away and let Carlos lead him out of the hospital. Carlos kept a hand on him at all times, even while driving. He held his hand tightly, offering up whatever comfort he could. TK didn’t speak much, but he squeezed back every time Carlos applied pressure, letting him know he was still there. That he appreciated what Carlos was doing.

They soon arrived at the Strand household. Buttercup greeted them at the door. Carlos helped ushered the dog inside and away as TK shuffled inside. “Do you want something to eat?” Carlos asked gently. He rubbed TK’s back as he spoke.

“I think I’ll be sick if I try to eat.” He chewed on his hoodie’s drawstrings absently. “Maybe later.”

“Okay, that’s okay.” Carlos took his hand in his. “Bed or couch?”

TK sighed. “Bed?”

Carlos didn’t push or question. He just nodded and led them toward the back of the house. Buttercup whined but let them move without interruption. Carlos left the door cracked in case the dog decided he wanted to join them. He pushed TK gently toward the bed.

TK crawled under the covers, coughing slightly. HIs lungs burned from the fire earlier, more than he wanted to admit. Carlos seemed to just know. He didn’t push. He didn’t question anything. He just let him be. He took off TK’s sneakers. Threw his own off next to them, and joined TK in bed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close. TK’s head settled on his chest. He sniffled, trying hard to keep it together.

“Hey, how are you?” TK just shook his head against Carlos’s chest. “Ty? What’s wrong?”

TK couldn’t take it any longer. The dams opened and the emotions flooded out. He cried. He all but sobbed against Carlos. He knew it was about more than the botched fire. It was everything. His dad’s whole cancer scare. All the shit.

“It’s okay, tiger.” TK felt Carlos’s lips on his cheek, his voice soothing in his hear. “It’s okay. Let it out. It’s okay to cry, babe. I’m here.”

For the first time in months, TK cried. He did let it out. Carlos let him. He held him tight and let him do what he needed.

And when TK was finally done. When he was finally spent and exhausted, Carlos pulled him somehow closer. He pulled up the blankets and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He never let go.

Despite the shit day, all the worries and pain, TK felt safe for that moment. He felt loved.

And maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t as alone with all this as he expected…


End file.
